Trixie and the Gang
by the-new-slayer
Summary: Trixie, Skip, Spinner, Quin, and Ray fight vamps and demons but now they must secretly help the slayer and her friends. ~*~CHAPTER 1 UP~*~


Trixie and the gang  
  
Chapter one: Trixie and the gang  
  
A/N: I've made up my own gang of slayers not the slayer but slayers. They've hunted down vamps for a long time and have been the closest of friends. Trixie, the leader of the group, has been working with two other vamps with souls for 120 yrs she is now 250 yrs old but looks 25 she is a beauty demon. Skip, A 334 yr old vamp Looks 24 and acts 17 lol. Spinner, a 120 yr old vamp who was turned by Skip right before they were cursed with having thier souls by his family who happened to be powerful warlocks and witches like him. Quin, A 25 yr old girl who happened to be saved by the three powerful vamps and then being as smart as her decided to pitch in. And last but not least an 18 yr old boy by the name of Ray who figured out Quin's secret and decided to pitch in as well. They now travel the world helping needy people. They don't usually stay in one place very long and thier new mission is to settle in a small town called Sunnydale for a while and secretly help out the Slayer and her friends.  
  
"Hey Trix did you get our daily meal for us?" Skip says as Trixie comes into thier temporary shelter.  
  
"Yep and it's just right 99%." She says smiling at them. She hands then thier cup with blood in it and then sits down in the cold dark room next to Spinner. "Any news of some unusual sitings since they always seem to find us?"  
  
"Supposedly there's a horrible bug going around." Quin says handing a newspaper to Trixie. "One that bites." Trixie looks at the picture of two bite marks on a girl's neck. "It seems to be striking the high school."  
  
"We better go check it out." Ray said grabbing his coat. "Srry we can't take you guys with us but the sun would turn you into a big pile of dust." (A/N: Ray doesn't like vamps much.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It hit here first then went over here." Quin says pointing to where the last victom had been found. "It seems to strike once every day and it should be it's lunch time around now." She points out.  
  
"And it is." They all turn around to be face to face with one of the well known vamps Drucilla.  
  
"We should of known it was you. Where's Spike your love monkey?" Trixie says meanly.  
  
"Spike took off to be with the slayer that little traitor. I'm about to have a nice lunch too two yummy humans and a demon for the dogs. Why am i chatting when i could be enjoying a nice dinner." She says then lounges at Trixie.  
  
Trixie: double back kick  
  
Quin: runs toward door but gets blocked by big vamp dog.  
  
Ray: stays with Trixie but screams.  
  
Dru: "Now now save the humans for me boys you get the demon." Double back kick gets blocked.  
  
Trixie: blocks Dru and then forces her on the ground. Pulls out stake. "This is for All those you've killed." she attempts to stab Dru but fails when her dogs lung at her and tare at her skin. She stabs the dogs while Dru runs off.  
  
Dru: runs off as her dogs get dusted. "I'm not through with you Trix." She yells back at Trixie.  
  
(A/N: Mor action then sounds i just don't know much moves so if u can give me some ideas cause there will be alot of fighting in this story.)  
  
"How'd it go?" Skip asks Trixie as the come in.  
  
"Not good. The new bug in town is Drucilla." She says flopping down on the couch next to Skip. "I guess we'll have to get her to follow us to Sunnydale and get Buffy and the gang to help us without knowing it cause we need some big help with her."  
  
"So who's patroling today?" Spinner asks. (A/N: Spinner's shy so he won't talk much.)  
  
"Me, Skip, and you like always. Maybe we'll be lucky today and find Drucilla." Trixie states.  
  
"Ok so we better get going." Skip says bouncing off the couch. "Let's get rolling."  
  
"Skip you need to give us some of your energy we need it you sure don't." Spinner says slowly getting up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's getting cold." Trixie says shivering.  
  
"Here take this." Skip says giving her his leather jacket.  
  
"Thank you Skip." She puts on the coat and keeps walking.  
  
"Are you looking for something in particular?" A shadow asks from behind a gravestone.  
  
"No not exactly." Skip answers without thinking.  
  
"Then you won't mind me butting in." The shadow says stepping out of the shadows to where they could see them.  
  
"Drucilla." Skip said in shock.  
  
"Where?" She says sacastically. "Oh you mean me. Maybe i should make sure i'm Drucilla."  
  
Dru: double back kick punch land on Skip.  
  
Skip: Attempts to block attack but fails.  
  
Trixie: Double left hand punch. Double right hand punch.  
  
Spinner: Stake through heart. (Did u beleive i would end it there. U did o that's sweet. lol)  
  
Spinner:double front kick in head knocking Dru down.  
  
Skip: grabs stake and puts it up to Dru's heart. "Now the qeustion is am i Skip or not." He pushes it into Dru's heart. "I guess i am."  
  
"How'd you.......you.........." Dru mutters then turns into a pile of dust.  
  
"Ashes to ashes dust to dust." Skip says in a shakspearian accent.  
  
"Nicely done Skip." Spinner and Trixie cangratulate him.  
  
"Thank you thank you very much." Skip say jokingly. "I guess we'll have a some what safe trip to Sunnydale now."  
  
A/N: Did that suck? I hope not. Plzzzzzzzz review. If you want to know the character Trixie is me. Skip is a new character i made up like my friend Josh. Spinner is just a character. Quin's meant to be like Willow. Ray is suppose to be like Xander.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: GETTING TO SUNNYDALE  
  
REVEIW | | | | | | DOWN HERE 


End file.
